Thin concrete sections are used in a wide range of application such as roofing tiles, floor tiles, decorative wall panels, exterior siding, and the like. These concrete sections are conventionally made with Portland cement that relies on only hydration for strength gain and other performance. Such hydration reactions have the down side of being very slow at ambient conditions.
There is a need for systems and methods that provide objects made from composite materials that have thin sections that can be cured rapidly.